Lemon's in my stories
by skywolfdragonYEAH
Summary: this is a separate column for the lemons in my story Fisk. please don't read this if all you want to do is jack off.
1. Chapter 1

Fisk: Lemon chapter 17

**This lemon takes place after chapter 17 in my story Fisk. This is the first lemon I've ever done, so please be gentle, but constructive criticism is appreciated. I get the feeling this won't be the last I do either, but they won't be posted often. Just a heads up.**

When we broke the kiss, she was looking into my eyes with something that seemed like pure love. I didn't know exactly what to do, but she seemed to. She pulled me into another kiss, this time more heated. I kissed her back passionately, trying to keep up with her lust driven frenzy. I was surprised when I felt her lips part and her tongue prod on the outside of my lips, seeking entrance. I happily granted the access and felt her tongue enter my mouth. I followed her example and pushed my own tongue past hers and into her mouth. I could've sworn I heard a slight moan escape her throat as my tongue entered her mouth. As the kiss got more heated, I could feel her pulling my shirt out of my pants and up my torso. We broke the kiss for a split second to get my shirt off before our lips met again in the same manor. I could feel her hand going through the fur on my chest as I sat her down on the bed. I broke the kiss to get her dress off of her, but I couldn't find any buttons or anything to get it off, making her laugh.

"They're in the back" she said, standing up and turning around

I blushed under my fur as I undid the knots holding the dress up, making it fall to the ground and revealing her white chest wrapping and silk panties. She turned back around to give me a good look, but then a look came across her face that signaled disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This isn't fair. I'm down to my underwear, but you still have your pants on" she said

I laughed, then said "Well, we should fix that"

I undid my belt and let my pants fall to the floor, stepping out of them and my sandals at the same time. This left me in only my boxers I got in America. I had no time to admire her any longer as she re-engaged me, pushing me back onto the bed as our tongues wrestled for dominance. I wrapped my arms around her back and used my claws to cut the loose linen wrapping from her body. When it was cut free, I grabbed it and tossed it to the ground. I let my hands move to her chest, where I fondled her seemingly perfectly sized breasts. I could feel her nipples hardening in my hand, and as I rubbed my thumb across them she moaned. I rolled over so that I was on top and move my hands downward, placing them on each cheek of her firm backside. In response she wrapped her legs around my midsection, using her legs to grind against me. I could feel myself quickly hardening. I then hooked my thumbs on the inside of her panties and pulled them down as far as they would go with her legs hooked around me. she saw what I saw doing, however, and let her legs fall to the bed, allowing me to pull her panties all the way off and toss them to the ground.

"Again, not fair" she said, breathing hard

I laughed and pulled my own boxers off and tossed them away. Niki looked down and I saw her eyes glue to my now rock hard member. As far as I knew it was average size, but she later measured it to be nine inches long and two inches thick. I took her eyes off of it by pulling her back into our passionate kissing, laying her back on the pillows. I broke the kiss so I could line myself up with her slit. When I found my target, I looked into her eyes and began to push my way in. she moaned as I went deeper, but about a third of the way in I found a fleshy wall of resistance. She kepped her virginity after all those guys? Wow. I looked into her eyes, making sure she was ready for me to push the rest of the way.

"I'm ready. Do it" she said

I nodded and used one hard push to go the rest of the way in, I felt her own claws dig into my back as she clenched every muscle in her body, actually making her tight canal even tighter. After a few minutes, she nodded for me to continue. I pulled out about halfway then pushed back in, making both of us moan. I then pulled out until only the head of it was in, then pushed back in. I then built up a steady rhythm of thrusting into her, making her moan every time I pushed in. after the first minute, she moaned out extremely loud and I felt her inner walls squeezing me hard. I knew I'd brought her to orgasm. I stopped to allow her some rest, but that seemed to displease her.

"Don't stop…keep going" she commanded

I gladly complied and pushed harder and faster, feeling my own pleasure build as her moans became louder and more frequent. As my pleasure climbed, I felt her walls again begin squeezing me hard, and that sent me over the edge. I yelled out in my own pleasure as I came inside her, making this my first ever orgasm. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt, and it seemed to be the same for Niki. We were both breathing hard as we lay there together, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope that was a good first lemon. Remember to review!**


	2. New FanFiction

Hey everyone! I've finally moved into an apartment and got everything set up, but I got a new email so I had to make a new fanfiction account. my new account is skynight98, and you can also check out my youtube channel skynight98. all my stories will be continued there. thanks!


End file.
